


Home

by Rai_T



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_T/pseuds/Rai_T
Summary: Hogwarts AU. Alex, Maggie, Kara, James, Winn and Lena ride the Hogwarts Express. Maggie reminisces about the first time she met Alex. Alex comforts Maggie.





	Home

Maggie knew it was big. She knew the castle had to be big, she just couldn’t fathom it being this big. She’s read the entirety of Hogwarts, A History three times already so she knew, but she didn’t know. She couldn’t believe how big it was for the entire ride over on the boats. She couldn’t believe it as she entered the castle, the Hogwarts Castle, for the first time. She couldn’t believe it when she was sorted, Hufflepuff the sorting hat had shouted. She couldn’t believe as she ate dinner with her peers-her family- for the first time, watching the ghosts zoom by. She still couldn’t believe it now walking into the castle, the Hogwarts Castle, for the fifth year. 

Even after everything horrible that happened that previous summer she was so excited to return to this place. The being outed by one of her best friends, who read a personal letter from her girlfriend without permission, to her parents. Outed as gay, not a witch. Her parents knew she was a witch and they’ve treated differently ever since she was eleven. Kicked out of her parents’ house after she was outed forcing her to move in with her aunt. Her aunt who was entirely accepting of her coming out as gay but couldn’t get behind her status as a witch. She was worried when she was kicked out, worried that she wouldn’t get her letter this year that her parents would just throw it out. But she did get it. The letter was delivered to her at her aunt’s house right on time. (She knew she would get it but she still let out a sigh of relief when it arrived). 

She was giddy when she saw her friends on the train this morning. Kara was sitting next to Lena. Both quietly talking about pats of the summer they forgot to mention in their letters to the other. Winn and James were sat there discussing which goodies to buy from cart when it goes by later. But who she really wanted to see was Alex. Alex her girlfriend. Alex her girlfriend whom she hadn’t seen since end of term last year. Alex her girlfriend whom she hadn’t received enough letters from or written enough letters to over the past 6 weeks. Alex was sitting there reading the potions year 5 book. 

Maggie smirked, “Danvers! Put the book down classes haven’t even started yet.”

Alex’s head shot up. “Pfft, this coming from the girl who has read every book three times before the start of term before.” 

“That was first year and we’ve talked about this. I didn’t know anything about the wizarding world. Some of us grew up in with muggle parents.” She high-fived Winn as she walked past. Winn and Maggie had so many inside jokes from their first eleven years spent in the non-magic world. 

“You have no room to talk Schott you’ve read every book at least once every year including this one.”

“So what I like to be prepared and besides you never complain later in the year when you need help with your assignments.” He leaned forward fist bumping Alex. Without them their little merry band of misfits wouldn’t have exceeded as well as they had.   
Alex stood up and embraced Maggie. “Hi. I’m sorry we couldn’t meet up sooner than this. My mom had me going all over the place with her trying to find ingredients for her new potions and it was so annoying. I wish I could have been there for you instead. Are you ok? I mean I’m sure you’re not ok but, how are you?”

“I’m just really glad that I’m going home with my real family. We can talk later though.” 

Maggie remembers the first time she met Alex. 

Alex was nervous. Alex was nervous because she knew what her mother expected of her. She knew she expected her to be in Ravenclaw. She knew and she knew that she if she wasn’t she would disappoint her. She was nervous. She was so nervous that she didn’t take in the size of the castle from the boat. She didn’t notice the moving pictures on the walls as she walked to the great hall. She didn’t notice anything until she heard it, heard her name spoken from Professor J’onzz’s mouth, “Alexandra Danvers.” Shakily, wobbly, she weaved through the other terrified first years and up to the stool. She felt the sorting settling on her head, closed her eyes and prayed. She heard the debate. Brilliant mind. Kind heart. Severely loyal. Brave almost to a fault. But the aspect the hat always returned to… her resourcefulness, her ambition, her determination. She knew then that she what she feared was coming. She heard the shout and her shoulders fell in near shame. “Slytherin.” She stood and made her way to the table eyes cast down. She didn’t know how she was going to explain this to her mother. 

She sent a letter home that night telling her mother that she had been sorted into Slytherin. I’m sorry she had written ashamed of herself. Almost all the evil wizards came from Slytherin and she didn’t want to be evil. 

She had gone to the bathroom a couple days later after lunch. She had yet to hear back from her mom and she was dreading it. She escaped to the bathroom to get away from the teasing. Some of the family friends were making fun of her for being in Slytherin. They were never the nicest kids anyway. She thought. They always teased Kara for stupid things. It wasn’t her fault she didn’t grow up in the wizarding community. The bathroom door open and a first year Hufflepuff walked in. She was one of the girls that road in the same boat as her last night. 

The girl walked up to her and boldly stated, “Hi, I’m Maggie Sawyer. First year Hufflepuff. But I guess you knew that because of my robes.”

“Alex Danvers. Slytherin.” 

“Cool. But you sound like you aren’t happy about it.”

“I’m not. All the evil wizards have been in Slytherin. And my mom isn’t going to be very happy about it. She wanted me to be in Ravenclaw like the rest of our family.”

“I’ve read a lot about Slytherin. People say that it’s the house of evil witches and wizards but I don’t think it is. Those people would be evil no matter what they were in or even if they were a muggle. Trust me I know a few muggle’s that would easily be in Slytherin. I think people in Slytherin are just really smart, like scary smart. Also, they are the best friends because you know they’ll protect you. Slytherin’s are kind of all of the houses combined they are loyal and smart and they care about the people they love and would do anything for them. And that’s amazing. There needs to be more people in the world like that. Besides Ravenclaw’s can be way too serious. At least that’s what I’ve read and noticed the so far. Anyway, how can you not like the house that Merlin belonged to.”

“You seem to know a lot about Hogwarts.”

“Yeah well I had a lot to catch up on being a muggle born and all.” 

“Your parents are muggles?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s it like in the muggle world?”

“Really similar to this world people wise at least.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The girls left the bathroom and re-entered the great hall. Maggie didn’t seem to care about the table boundaries as she followed Alex to the Slytherin table and sat down next to her. Once settled, they found a letter waiting for Alex from her mom. She opened it and was shocked to the core. Her mother wrote to her expressing pride in her sorting. She said many things that Maggie had said to her in the bathroom (including the part about Merlin). Alex finally relaxed and grew excited about her house and everything she was about to learn over the next seven years. She just hoped Maggie would be there for the whole time.

Maggie came out of her reverie at the feeling of a bump to the arm. 

“What’re ya thinking about?” Alex asked.

“The first time we met.”

“Good times.”

“That they were.”

“Ya know we have some good times ahead of us too?”

“That we do.”

“I talked to mom when I got your letter this summer.”

“Oh yeah?”

“She said if you wanted you could spend next summer with us.”

“That’s sounds like a fantastic summer.”

“It really does.”

The rest of the train ride was filled with laughter and chatting and grand ideas of the possible shenanigans this year will hold for them. When the train was close they changed into their robes. They sat at their house tables, one of the only times they are required to sit at the table that is designated for the houses. Maggie couldn’t be happier to be home. She’s known for a while that home wasn’t with her parents, it was with her friends and it was at Hogwarts and it was in her girlfriend Alex’s arms. Alex couldn’t be happier either. She no longer dreaded her sorting, in fact she took pride in it and she knew that the people sitting around her would be with her for the rest of her life. Especially her girlfriend Maggie, neither had any plans of letting go anytime soon. At the end of the year, once O.W.L.s were taken and finals were completed and the merry band of misfits had said goodbye to the giant squid, Maggie does in fact go home with Alex and they spend the summer traveling, making memories, and learning from Alex’s and Kara’s mom. Winn and James join them periodically over the six week break. Thus far in any of their lives, it is hands down the best summer they’ve ever had. The following school year looks brighter and brighter the closer they are to starting.


End file.
